The Femme Fatale: Bride to be
by Duchess K
Summary: After the death of her parents, Artemisia Gonzalez was sent by her God mother, Asahina Miwa, and her parents to Japan. All Artemsia knows that she will be living with Miwa's 13 sons for god knows what. But she didn't know that her mother had arranged her with someone... But wait! Who's the groom?
1. Spring

It was in the middle of spring, 2014 when I heard that my parents died in an accident. I never thought that it would end like that, they were good parents at least, always there when you need them, they would come to you as your guardian angel and tell you sweet things when you're sad. But it wasn't always like that, there were times that I have to be alone and face the dark all by myself. However, at the end, I know that they would be there waiting for me with open arms.

At least I experience that...

And I am thankful to have them as my parents..

What am I completely saying? I'm being over dramatic again.

After the death of my parents, our lawyer discussed the last will and testament. It says that all properties and shares passed on to me, and will be living-voluntary or forced in Japan with the Asahina family.

Great... I thought I was living alone...

All I know was that dad and Miss Miwa were friends back in the old days. She was the bride's maid of mum and my God mother. I don't have a problem with Miss Miwa, but the fact that I'm living in Japan with 13 boys in one house would be a total disaster. Like duuh! Girl with C cup boobs here! And they're Japanese! You know Japs right? I'll be living with a bunch of guys who loves boobies for pewDepies' sake.

Well, at least they're good enough to say yes to a stranger living with them.

It's a worth a shot, right? It's not like they're going to be head over heels to me and ask my hand for marriage...

Right?

* * *

_After seven months_

I stood in front of a large white complex-complete awe, I have never seen a house that's big like this. It's even bigger than mines! Out from here I can see most part of the front entrance, there were flower beds near the entrance door and a growing maple tree on the corner. The truck where my belongings now delivered inside the building and all that's left was me. What can you say? Japanese always finished their job without haste... Maybe it's because of the techy thingy I saw on the T.V ... Oh well.

"Oh hello, you must be Artmeisia Gonzales. I'm sorry about your parents, I met them when I was in college; they were good people." said a man dressed in a lab coat. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes and I think he's in his late 20's or something? I'll ask him that later.

I smiled at him, "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you Mr...?"

He held out a hand at me, "I'm Masaomi the eldest, and this little one," he looked down at his side, a boy with short, light brown hair and brown eyes, looking at me shyly. "is Wataru the youngest. The others are inside waiting for your arrival."

I blinked at the doctor guy, he can speak English fluently, that's good. But how 'bout the others?

I crouched down and smiled at Wataru, he looks soo cute! "Hi Wataru, I'm Artemisia, it's nice to meet you."

But the little cutie hid behind Masaomi, aw, he didn't like me? Hmm... I wonder...?

I tilted my head and raise my left brow, I heard Masaomi chuckled, "Sorry," he scratched the back of his neck, "He doesn't understand you, he's bad in English actually.."

"Oh is that so? Bummer, I would love to play with him If I got a chance but... tsk." I said, standing up and brushing imaginary dust off my coat.

He nodded, "Come on, let's go inside, you must be tired from your flight."

I heaved a sigh, "Oh, believe me, it was horrible."

Masaomi chuckled slightly, "Well then, shall we?" he extended his hand towards me.

I smiled and placed my hand on top of his, bowing like a noble woman would do.

"Of course."

"You remind me one of those women that I watched every Saturday nights.."

"Oh, what show?"

"Game of Thrones..."

"Oh.. That show.."

* * *

After showing me around the house, he said that the others were in the living room waiting for us.

I whistled, "You got a nice place.."

"Thank you," he smiled at me. I wonder, he always smiles so sweetly to me. Sighs, it must be that I'm a foreigner...

We stood in front of a double glass door, I suddenly start feeling all mushy and nervous. What if they don't like foreigners? What if they start bullying me or something? Waaaa! This is sooo not happening!

He slowly opened the glass door, Wataru ran past the both of us and entered the room-screaming something in Japanese.

I looked up at Masaomi with a questioning look, he chuckled sheepishly and ruffled my hair. Was that a good thing or not?

"What was that?"

"Oh, he's just excited to have a new sister in the house."

"Ahh, so you guys have a sister then?"

"Well, something like that... She's our step-sister and soon to be sister-in-law."

"Oh.."

What the?

"Sister in law?!"

"What? Is there something problem?"

I held up my hands in a defensive way, "Uh, n-no! It's just very weird to have your step sister as your sister-in-law that's all."

Oh my goodness, what did I just say?!

I gasped and covered my mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.."

He waved his hand, "No, it's alright. You have a point there, actually." He first stepped inside the room. I heard him saying some things in Japanese. In case if you're wondering, I don't speak Japanese. I only speak English, period.

He gestured at me to come in as well, I smiled at him in return and grabbed my purse. Once I entered the room, I saw a room full of men looking at me with welcoming smiles.

"Hello, welcome to the Asahina Household."

Oh, great. They can speak English...

Sighs, this is going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

**So... Was it good? Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language. Tell me what you think about it. This was set after three years, so Ema would be 19.  
**

**Oh, before I go this is my newest OC: Artemisia Gonzales. And here's an info about her.**

**Age: 26**

**Birthday: November 5**

**Eyes: Gray**

**Hair: Black (Later on will eventually change due to some 'accident')**

**About her: *Loves to relax by the fire with a glass of wine and read books. **

***Does some stretching in the morning.**

***She was an actress when she was 19 years old, but she didn't continue it due to some accident.**

***She studied at Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Arts.**

***She works as a Fashion Designer.**

***She has no fixed personality. **

***Doesn't know how to cook.**

***Has a sweet spot on cute things (like Wataru).**

***Clean freak.**

***She always picked the 'really-evil-roles' in drama school because it suits her.**

***Loves her parents dearly.**

**I'll show some of her next time. **


	2. Puberty problems

"Gonzales-san, please let me introduce to you my siblings," Masaomi said, smiling at me. Seriously, I'm going to wipe out the smile on his face. "This is Ukyo the second son."

"It's nice to meet you, Gonzales-san." Ukyo said, smiling. What is it with these guys and their smiles? It's really annoying.

"Likewise, and please just call me Artemsia. I'm not really fond of calling me by my last name."

He quirked a brow, "And why is that?"

"Well, it's sounded like I'm a principal or something and it makes me feel old." I said, chuckling a little.

I stop chuckling when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and my eyes met the colors of black and violet. With curiosity, I gazed up and saw a man with blond hair and hazel eyes, he's wearing a black and violet robe or something. I think I need to read more about Japanese.

The said man smiled-in a flirty way, his eyes staring intensely at me.

"Hello there, Artemesia. My name's Kaname, and I work as a monk," he winked, "If you need some advice just go to big brother and I will help you." The so-called monk grabbed my hand and held it against his mouth and still his eyes never leaving mine-kissed it.

I awkwardly stared at him, slowly tugging my hand away from his. You call this a monk?

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

I turn around and faced the other brothers, I don't want them to feel that I'm flirting with a 'monk'. That would be awkward and weird.

"Hi! My name's Tsubaki," a guy with white hair came to me with a grin.

"And I'm Azusa, his twin."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

This guy, Azusa, he's somewhat familiar? Maybe it's just my imagination...

"Where's your sister and the others?" I asked Masaomi.

"Oh, Ema and Yuusuke are at the school. They'll be here later. And the others, you'll meet them later as well."

I nodded, "Okay." Then suddenly I heard my phone ring. I took out the phone and read the caller I.D, and it's Auntie Miwa.

"Excuse me for a moment," I turned my back on them and started walking towards the door.

The moment when I put my Black Cherry against my left ear, I heard the boys talking back in Japanese.

Meanwhile...

The boys (except for Wataru who's playing with his bunny) stared dumbly at the spot where Artemesia was. Ukyo's neck was a little red, good thing he's wearing a red polo shirt so no one would guess if he's flustered or not. Kaname was smirking, his hand on his chin as if he's thinking of something very, very 'good' as he would always say. Tsubaki, well, as always, cheerful as ever. And Azusa... He's a little confused...

"Hey, Kyo-nii, why are you flustered?" Kaname asked, "Hmm, is it because of Artemisia, hmmm?" He wiggled his eyebrows, teasing him. "Come to think of it, she's hot. She reminds me of Angelique Bouchard from Dark Shadows."

"Well the looks if you turn her hair into a blonde, but the personality? I don't think so." Tsubaki shrugged.

"I agree with Tsubaki." Azusa said, crossing his arms beneath his chest.

"Well, we haven't seen her true nature yet, so we'll see in the future."

The boys heard footsteps from the door. Artemisia opened the door with her phone in her right hand. She noticed the stiffness on Ukyo's shoulders, she shrugged that thought and smiled slightly at them.

"Masaomi, would you please lead me to my room? I'm kinda tired and I have work tomorrow, if it's okay with you?"

Masaomi nodded, "Ah yes, of course. Here follow me."

"Thank you," she waved at the others, "It's nice meeting you all." Then Masaomi and Artemisia walked towards the door and the elevator.

After saying my thanks to Masaomi, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous at Kaname. He's like reading me like an open book. The way his eyes landed on me was like a scensor. I need to be more careful around him or else I'm doom.

"Ugh, sleep." I mumbled to myself. I plop myself down on my bed and removed my accessories one by one and put it in my purse. Slowly my eyes started to close and let the darkness consume me.

Masaomi came back in the living where his brothers were huddled in the middle of the couch, a laptop on the coffee table with Ukyo operating it.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Shhhhhh...!"

Masaomi furrowed his brows and with a 'wtf' look on his face. He walked towards Tsubaki, who's face like this O.O, and puts an hand on his shoulder, slightly shaking it.

"She's like that when she was 15 years old?!"

"Shh! Tsubaki!, she might hear you." Scolded by Ukyo.

"Actually, she will not hear us because she's in the other floor." Kaname stated.

"What are you guys doing?" Masaomi asked again, feeling all left out.

Tsubaki looked at his older brother, "Well, Kyo-nii showed us some pictures of Artemisia when she was in her Teenage years."

"Huh? Where did he even find that?"

Ukyo took off his glasses and wiping them off with a cloth, "Mother sent it to me last month." Puts on his glasses.

"But she's soooo..." Wataru started.

"Nerdy.." Tsuabaki added. He looked at his twin, who's quiet for a long time, and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Hey, something wrong, bro?"

Azusa blinked, scratching the back of his neck, "Uhh... nothing."

Tsubaki cocked a brow, "Huh? You sure?"

Azusa faked a smile, "Yeah... I'm sure."

"Hey ne ne ne! Why are we even looking at this?" Wataru asked innocently.

Masaomi ruffled his brother's hair, then looking at Ukyo with a questioning look. Ukyo held up his hands in a defensive way and pointing at Kaname.

"What?"

Masaomi rolled his eyes, "Why are we looking at Artemisia's photos?" Paused. "Wait, is that even Artmemisia? She doesn't look like that at all."

"That's why they call it the 'Puberty stage'. Are you even a doctor, Masaomi-nii?" Tsubaki said in a bored tone.

Kaname laughed, patting the back of his older brother, "Don't mind Tsubaki, Masa-nii. He's just being paranoid because there will be a hot girl living with us."

"I AM NOT!"

Azusa took off his glasses, massaging his temples, "You're too noisy."

Ukyo nodded, "He's right, and besides, we don't want to wake Artemisia from her sleep." he then type something on his laptop, "Well, come to think of it, she does look very different from now. Just look at it very closely, here, her hair was a bit of a light shade of black, and now her hair is jet black..."

The said girl from the past was wearing nerdy clothes and an unfamiliar school badge was etched on her school bag. Her hair was a lighter shade of black, just like Ukyo said, and her eyes...

Ukyo widened his eyes, "What the?" he muttered. He blinked his eyes many times, he wasn't sure if it was all his imagination. The color of her eyes were different from the picture they were seeing.

Maybe it's just contacts, he thought.

While they were looking closely at the laptop screen of Ukyo's, Ema and Subaru came in with their hands join in, laughing and talking as if they were the only couple in the world. Well, in the household, yes, they were.

The couple stops in their tracks when they saw their brothers were looking intensely at the laptop, their faces like they were watching something very, VERY disturbing.

"What are you guys doing?" Subaru asked.

Their heads shot up at Subaru with a 'wtf' looks on their faces.

"Oh, Subaru!" Tsubaki looked at Ema, "Ema! We didn't see the both of you there... Hehe.."

Subaru cocked his brow, "Of course you wouldn't see us, all of you were looking at that laptop screen with seriousness."

Ema nodded, "Yeah, he's right. What are guys actually doing?"

Masaomi and the others (except for Wataru) looked at each other than...

"Artemisia-chan is here now!" Wataru said happily.

Ema tilted her head, "Artemisia? Oh the fashion designer!?" she asked.

Ukyo looked at her, "Fashion designer?" Mother didn't tell me that she's a designer, he thought.

Ema nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I also love her designs!" she opened her bag and took out a magazine with Artemisia in the cover, she flipped some pages and handed out to her brothers.

A woman dressed in a gorgeous black dress with her back showing.

Their eyes widen in surprise.

"THAT'S HER?!"

Azusa read the title, "The Femme Fatale..." he furrowed his brows, "But she's so kind and soft when we saw her right? This doesn't make any sense."

Kaname took the magazine from Azusa's hands, and stared at the picture, Is it really you, then? The girl I met last 9 years ago? He thought. Kaname narrowed his eyes.

Ukyo saw his brother's discomfort, "You okay Kaname?"

Kaname laughed, "Yeah, It's just I never thought that our roommate is a total hottie!"

Azusa faced the couple, "What are you two doing here? And where's Yuusuke?"

Ema smiled at him, "Oh, he's on a date with someone."

Tsubaki butted in, "Really? Wow! It's time for him to get laid!"

Kaname laughed, "yeah, seriously that guy needs treatment, if you know what I mean." he muttered the last words. However, Ukyo seems to have heard it.

The lawyer hit Kaname's head with a pan, "I heard that."

"Ouch!"

Ema chuckled, "Anyway, we" she grabbed Subaru's hand. "have news for you guys."

"And that is?"

Ema nudges her boyfriend, whose blushing madly, "Uhh.. Y-yeah!" he played with her hand. "Umm... We're..."

"We're?"

Ema sighed and rolled her eyes, "We're getting married!"

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**So that ends of chapter 2. Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter! And also the ones who fave and followed, you guys are the best. XD Sorry for the grammar things, English in not my first language. I'll be introducing the other characters in the next chapter.**

**Here's a little thing about Artemisia.**

***She tends to forget un-important things.  
**

**As you can see Kaname, Azusa, and Ukyo were having these weird what if's in their heads. You will know it in the future.**

**I'm out, peace!**


	3. Sleep, Dreams, and Memories

After meeting all of Auntie Miwa's son and step daughter, Ema, and living with them for 3 weeks. They treated me like a sister (except for Wataru), I've never felt like an outcast. I honestly thought that they would treat me as if I'm a stranger like what 'she' did to me when I was living with 'them'. It felt very nice. It's nice and safe.

Anyway, I heard that Ema and Subaru are getting married. And I also heard that I will be the one designing the dress.

-2 weeks ago-

"Pleeaase! Artemisia-san!"

"No."

"But.."

"No."

"Please! Consider it as a Wedding gift for us, please? I really, REALLY love your designs, so please?"

Sighs.

"Fine, I'll do it. So what's the motive of the wedding?" I grabbed my Ipad, opening the notepad for notes.

"Well..."

* * *

"Hi, Art-chan~!"

I looked up from my work and saw Tsubaki grinning like an idiot in front of me.

"Art-chan?"

He plopped down beside me, his arm draped on my shoulder.

"Yeah, It's my nickname for ya, and Artemisia is sooo boring."

Well, he got a point actually.

I rolled my eyes at him and returned to my job, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

I heard him gasp, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SWEET LOVING ART-CHAN I KNEW?!"

I rolled my eyes again, "She's sleeping, Tsubaki. Keep it down otherwise you'd wake her up."

"What's all the fuss here?"

I looked up and saw Futo stretching his limbs.

"Your brother is having a period, that's why."

"Hey, I am not!"

I chuckled slightly, typing some things on my laptop, "Yes, yes. Whatever you say Tsubaki."

Futo plopped down on my left side, with his leg resting on the coffee table, and heard him yawn. I met Futo last 2 weeks ago when I was at a café near the house. He was wearing a cap on his head, a green scarf around his neck, and black RayBan shades. He 'accidentally' poured his hot coffee on my white blouse. Good thing I brought my jacket that day or I would be forcefully walked back home with my bra showing off. So much for the first impressions.

"What ya doin, big sis?" I heard Futo asked.

"It's for Ema's wedding. I'm doing my research about Japanese traditional wedding gowns. She wanted her gown to be traditional with a hint of European taste," I massage my temples, "honestly, this is very hard. I have never designed mix cultures let alone wedding gowns."

"Is it that very hard?" Tsubaki asked, I noticed that he's leaning his body close to me.

I shifted my position, "Not really, I just need to combine all of this." Sighs. "And the wedding will be on June, I have only a few weeks left."

While we were talking about Ema's wedding, we heard the elevator sound and doors opening. We saw a wavy long orange hair descending down the stairs. We heard clicking heels on the marble floor and a voice of a man-ish.

"Hello everyone~!"

Oh, that explains it.

I smiled at Hikaru, "Hello to you as well." He was wearing his usual attire: Women's clothes and 2 inch heels. I met Hikaru last 3 years ago in Paris. We bump into each other in the middle of the sidewalk, he was wearing man's clothes that time; I only learned that he was a cross-dresser last week.

"Where's Ukyo? I thought he said that there will be a announcement to make."  
Announcement? For what?

Tsubaki agreed, "Yeah, I heard he said that last time."

Futo raised a brow, "What announcement?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "That's why I'm here, silly. If I knew what dear Ukyo's going to say then I shouldn't be here." Hikaru winked at his little brother, "And adults only."

Futo's brows creased, "Adults? I am an adult!"

Hikaru tsk'ed, his finger swinging side to side, "Nu-uh, you're still a teenager."

Futo rolled his eyes, standing up with his chin held up like a royalty would do, "Fine, whatever," he walked furiously towards Hikaru, "You're in the way, brother."

Hikaru giggle, "Oops! My bad, here ya go~!" He stepped aside and letting Futo to pass.

Futo left the room with a loud thud, Hikaru skipped towards us.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked, pointing at my work.

I nodded, "Yes... Honestly, this is hardest gown I've ever designed. I need to have some research about the Japanese traditions about weddings," I sighed, rubbing my eyes, "that's why I hate weddings... Too much drama." I whispered the last part to myself.

"Weddings are not that bad," Tsubaki defended. "It's sweet, romantic and the cutest thing I've seen in my life." He sighed dreamily, as if he was a beautiful princess or some sort. "Wait, you're 26, right?"

I quirked a brow, "Yes, I am 26. Is there a problem with me being 26?"

"N-no! N-not-thing at all?! He-he.."

Hikaru hummed, "I think Tsubaki was saying that you're at the right age for being married." He smirked. "You sly dog," he suddenly grabbed me and hug me like a teddy bear. "I will not let you have my mon'ami~!" He cooed.

"H-HEY! THAT WAS NOT I WAS TRYING TO SAY!"

"Uh-huh~! Tell that to yourself~!"

"Mon'ami!? What's that even supposed to mean?!"

"Now that's a secret~"

"What is happening here?"

We looked up and saw Masaomi and Ukyo standing across the room with bags on their hands.

"Oh, nothing, we're just brainstorming that's all." I said in a bored tone. I pointed out the small bags, "What's that?"  
He hid it from behind, "N-nothing! Just some things that I needed."

I turned my finger to Masaomi, "and you?"

He held his hands in a defensive way, pointing back to Ukyo.

"H-hey! Why is it always me?"

Masaomi shrugged, "Well, I'm not the one who bought a pair of ballet shoes, a necklace, and a black lingerie-hey! That hurt."

Ukyo's glasses flashed, "It's a night gown, not a lingerie." He muttered angrily.

I quirked a brow, "Lingerie? Is that for your girlfriend, then?" I asked.

Ukyo shook his head, "No, for safety reasons, that's all," he walked towards the stairs, "I'll be right back, I'm going to put this in my room and make dinner. And after dinner, mother will tell us the news she's been telling us about."

"Mother? She's here?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, she will tell us thru Skype." Ukyo paused, "where's Kaname?"

"Yeah, where is Kaname? I haven't seen him all day." I asked and turned to Tsubaki.

"Oh, he's in his room, probably sleeping." Tsubaki shrugged.

"Sleeping? In the middle of the afternoon? That's new.." Masaomi said, his chin on his knuckles.

Ukyo came back and headed towards the kitchen, grabbing his green apron and starting preparing the food for tonight's dinner. I continued my work, while the other three brothers, Msaomi, Tsubaki and Hikaru, were watching T.V. I noticed that Wataru was not here with Masaomi. Usually that boy would cling to the older man when I was with them. Am I really that scary?

"Where's Wataru?" I asked, breaking the ice.

"Oh, he's having a sleep over with his friends. He'll be back tomorrow morning." Masaomi answered.

I nodded, "Oh," proceeding to my work, "m'kay, then."

After endless searching on the net about Japanese weddings. I have made my conclusion that I will make this dress more simple, feminine, and innocent. I saved all my files and turned off my laptop, I then grabbed all the papers and put it in my folder.

"Hey, do you guys know a fabric store here?" I asked, grabbing my bag and swinging it on my shoulder.

"Ask Kaname." Ukyo said from the kitchen.

"Oh, okay then, thanks."

* * *

-Kaname's room-

"Hmmm..." a groan escaped from Kaname's lips as he turned around on his bed. It was unusual for Kaname to sleep in the middle of the day, he would always tease and mock his brothers and flirt with girls outside of the house. But since Artemisia came, everything became weird and awkward. It's not like he's falling in love with her like what happened to him with his imouto-chan, no, there's something in her eyes that he knew.

-Kaname's dream-

_It was nine years ago when he visited his mother in England, he was 21 years old-looking all mighty and handsome as the girls would say. He was at a bar called 'Blue Berry', and he was drinking a glass of whiskey, a cigarette hanging on his lips. They were girls sitting beside him with their 'come to me' looks and poses. _

_"Hey there big guy, you look lonely?" asked a girl wearing slutty clothes and wild make up, she rubbed her hands on Kanme's chest, "Wanna join me tonight?" she purred._

_Kaname scoffed, pulling out the cigarette from his lips, then stomping it with his boot, "No, darling. Find someone else." _

_The girl gasped and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's go girls."_

_"Bartender," he called, "Another one, please."_

_The Bartender nodded and he walked towards Kaname and poured his glass. In the corner of the Bartender's eyes, saw the woman who always came here in the bar every Friday night. After pouring Kaname's glass, he hurriedly walked towards the newcomer.  
_

_The woman sat on the bar stool, her legs crossing and her back straight. She was wearing a white polo shirt, black skinny jeans and ballet flats. _

_"The usual?" asked the Bartender._

_The woman nodded, "Yes." she let her eyes roam all over the place and she noticed a blonde man looking in her direction._

_Her cold gray eyes met warm hazel eyes. She immediately turned away and saw her drink before her, she sipped her alcohol, letting the strong substance slide into her throat. She let out a moan-biting her lips in a sexy way (though she didn't expect to be 'that' sexy)  
_

_"You're moaning because of a drink? What could happen in bed, then?"_

_She looked to her left and saw the man that's been looking at her a few minutes ago. _

_Said the man smirked at her expression, offering his hand to her, "My name's Kaname, yours?"_

_She rolled her eyes, drinking all the contents of her glass, motioning the Bartender for more._

_"Woah, you drink like crazy lady. You better be careful later when you go home, there are lots of men lurking in the shadows just to have 'action', y' know." he stated, asking the bartender for a refill.  
_

_She groaned and rolled her eyes, sipping the drink from her glass.  
_

_Kaname quirked a brow, "And now you're groaning...hmm.. must be the drink."_

_Her eyebrow twitched, she doesn't have time for this. She's supposed to have a night all by herself (or with someone) and relax. It's Friday, who doesn't love Fridays, anyway?_

_"What do you want?" she asked, finally talking.  
_

_Kaname's eyes lit up, "Finally! You spoke."_

_She groaned again, "I will ask again, what do you want?"_

_Kaname shrugged, "Oh, nothing. I thought you need a companion tonight, so I came here for you to talk."  
_

_She plopped her elbow on the bar table, and looked at him with a bored face. _

_"Enlighten me."_

_This is harder than I thought, he thought._

_"You see," he grabbed a sliced lemon, "When a person gets lonely," he grabbed another one, "you need a friend to mingle with."  
_

_Kaname heard her laugh, he was expecting a scoff or a sarcastic comment, but then..._

_He looked at her laughing face, she looks so much better when she laughs, he thought._

_She wiped the tear off in the corner of her eye, "You're joking right?" laughs. "That's the most corniest thing I've ever heard in my entire life." she smiled at him, the corners of her eyes crinkled a little, "Thank you."_

_Kaname stared at her with awe. To him, she's like the prettiest thing he had ever seen. Her once cold gray eyes turned into warm and very welcoming eyes.  
_

_The two talked and laughed for hours. And as time passed by, both of them drunk and tipsy. The Bartender called a cab for them, since he didn't know where the two lived, he told the driver the address and handed him cash.  
_

_The driver drove them to a small house and left them there. Good thing an old woman named, Natasha, accepted them.  
_

_"Goodness, the two of you must be Jeremy's friends," her voice hinting with a British accent, "Come one, unfortunately we only have one room left, is it okay with you?"_

_She giggled like a school girl, "Yes, it's alright."_

_Natasha nodded and escorted the two to their room for the night._

_"Good night, love birds."_

_Kaname chuckled, plopping down on the single bed, "Love birds, eh?" he looked at her with lust. His eyes roam all over her body like a predator-ready to eat his prey. He shook the thought off his mind, what are you doing, Kaname? He thought._

_Kaname gazed up and saw her slowly walking towards the bed, she pressed her right knee on the mattress and crawling on the other side of the bed. She noticed that he was not talking, he was only there staring or more like thinking to himself.  
_

_She touched his shoulder and he slightly jumped from his trance, "You all right?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah, just thinking of what happened earlier."_

_She chuckled, resting her chin on top of her hand. Kaname felt the pressure on his shoulder and when he turned around, his nose bumped onto hers. They both stared in each others eyes, then Kaname slowly advancing on her pink lips. She closed the gap between them, their lips moving in sync, tongues in battle for dominance. Their body pressed to each other and arms entwined. Kaname left butterfly kisses on her cheeks and slowly down on her neck. He sucked where her pulse was and she let out a moan.  
_

_She wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her crotch on his groin-creating friction. Kaname let out a throaty moan, feeling his little guy's awakening.  
_

_Kaname pushed her down the bed, his body hovering her. He looked at his 'companion' appearance, her cheeks tinted in pink, her lips swollen and wet, and clothes wrinkled. He stared into her eyes, "Are you sure about this?" he asked._

_She nodded and smiled softly at him, "Yes, I'm pretty sure about it."_

_He blinked, narrowing his eyes, "No, you're not." he got up from his position and turned his back on her._

_"W-what?"_

_Kaname looked at her from his shoulder, "You're not ready for this." He heard her scoff and laugh._

_"So, you think I'm not good enough for you to do this shit, huh!?"_

_He turned again and faced her and saw tears swelling of her eyes. _

_"You're just like them, always thinking that I'm not capable of doing things." she said in a whisper-venom, in every word she said._

_Kaname grabbed her by the shoulders, "What are you thinking? Don't say things like that!" she laughed, and noticed that she's still drunk._

_She leaned into his touch, her head resting on his chest. _

_"Let me forget... Just one night... One night... I want to feel that I am myself..."_

_Kaname sighed, his eyes closing for a moment._

_"But first, let me know your name..."_

_She looked into his eyes. The eyes that have hunted him for 9 years._

_"Carmen.."_

* * *

I walked towards Kaname's door and knocked.

"Kaname, are you awake?" I asked, the tip of my nose touching the mahogany door.

"No answer? Hmm.. Maybe he's still sleeping." I grabbed the doorknob and twisting it, "He didn't lock doors?"

I entered Kaname's room and noticed that it was dark and cold.

"Hey, Kaname?"

I slowly walked towards his bed and saw his body lying under the violet covers.

I sat on the edge of his bed, "Kaname?" I shook his shoulder, "Psst! Kaname wake up!"

Kaname groaned and he opened his eyes.

* * *

Kaname slowly opened his eyes and widening a little.

_It can't be_, he thought.

In front of him, a spitting image of the girl he'd been dreaming of.

"Carmen?"

* * *

**I am very sorry for the late update. But thanks for those who reviewed last time. And someone noticed that I made a mistake on my OC's name. I am very very VERY sorry. LOL, anyways, I hope this satisfies you. The italic part and the mushy thing, I am not completely confident about it. I don't do kiss and lemon things, I only read them not write.**

**So what'ye think about Carmen and Artemisia? This Chapter features about Kaname's part. Next time, it would be Ukyo's turn.**

**Thank you and I love you guys. :* :***

**I better get going, my husband is calling. **

**Sebastian: My wife -scoops me up and hugs me- I have missed you, where have you been?  
**

**Me: Hehe... LOL!**


	4. Rocks and Jar?

_"Carmen?"_

Kaname stared at the said person, his hand slowly reached her face, but the moment his vision cleared he gasped and sat up quickly, his forehead bump into her.

"Ouch!" Artemisia cried, rubbing her sore forehead.

Kaname groaned, "Sorry, I thought you were-"

"Carmen?" she finished, "Who's Carmen?"

"Oh, Carmen?" he laughed dryly, "He he, oh, nothing, just a girl I met. Hehe..."

Artemisia raised an eyebrow, "Okay, if you said so..." she cleared her throat, "Anyways, Ukyo said that you know a fabric store."

Kaname stood up and grabbed a small card and gave it to her.

"Here, there's the address and telephone number. Do you want me to go with you there?"

Artemisia shook her head, smiling at him. "No, it's alright, I think I can manage, but thank you for the offer."

He nodded at her and took out his usual monk outfit from his cabinet.

"Okay then, well, have a safe trip, Artemisia." he said, smiling genuinely at her.

Artemisia smiled at him, then turning her back on him and walked towards his door.

* * *

After Artemisia left the house, the brothers, Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, Tsubaki, and Futo were sitting and lounging in the living room as they wait for their other brothers.

Futo noticed that Artemisia was gone, "Where's Art-chan?" he asked to his brothers, receiving a 'hey!' from Tsubaki.

"She's in the fabric shop, she asked me earlier so I gave her the address." Kaname said, not taking his eyes from the T.V screen.

"Wait," Ukyo said, a vein on his head, "you didn't tell me?!" he shouted, hitting Kaname with a frying pan.

Kaname winced in pain, "Hey! She said that she'd be alright, so I think it's not a big deal," he sweat dropped when he saw Ukyo gripped the handle of the frying pan, "I-ii mean, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself... hehe.."

_Meanwhile_

Artemisia stood in front of an old temple as her eyes scanned the area. Her gray eyes caught a sign in Japanese, which she doesn't understand at all, people wearing traditional clothes came out from said temple. With her curiosity, she decided to enter the temple. She walked towards the entrance as the other customers passed by her and looked at her with curiosity. It was rare to have a foreigner visit a traditional fabric store since the store was not really popular due to some 'rumors' and 'magical' stuff happening there.

She sighed as slipped off her shoes and lay beside it on a black sandals. Her perfectly pedicured toes touched the slightly cold tile, her eyes again scanned the room.

(I'll let you imagine the store. I'm not good with these traditional things, lol, yeah, onwards!)

As the 'foreigner' searched for the perfect fabric for her latest creation, an old lady wearing a beautiful, royal red kimono, her gray hair in a bun, and a smile-making her get up more complete and simple. Artemisia looked towards the woman, then smiling at her. The woman smiled in return and said something at her assistant. Artemisia walked towards the woman, her smile not leaving her face.

Artemisia nervously gulped, "Uhh... Umm.. Konichiwa?" She cleared her throat, "ano... Umm... Damn, this is so hard." She muttered.

The woman laughed at her, "Do not fret, dear child. I can speak English... Well, a bit."

Artemisia sighed, her shoulders slumped, then straightening her posture.

"Does your shop sell wedding dresses?" She asked, pulling out her Ipad, "My friend is getting married and she appointed me to design her dress. But I'm not familiar with the Japanese weddings, even though I searched them on the internet, I still don't have any ideas on how am I going to design her dress." She showed her designs.

The woman hummed, "This is very good. However, there's something missing."

Artemisia quirked an eyebrow, "What? Can you help me with it then?"

The woman chuckled, "Ah. Ah, you're the only one who can help yourself."

This time, both of her eyebrows had risen, "What do you mean by..." Her words trailed, then something, deep inside her click.

Artemisia lowered her head and smirked, "Oh, that." She raised her head, "How did you know?" She said.

The woman smiled genuinely at her, "The first time you stepped into my store." She grabbed something beneath her table, "now tell me, child-your _role?"_

* * *

_"Where_ is she!?"

"Not here... Dumbass."

"YOU IDIOT! I'M STILL OLDER THAN YOU!"

"Geesh! Hai, hai, oji-san."

"ARGGHHHH!"

(In case if you're wondering, that's Tsubaki and Futo. LOL! Okay, shutting up now...)

Ukyo sighed drastically, his shoulder slumped, "Has Natsume called yet?"

Hikaru shook his head, "No, how 'bout Azusa?"

"Oh, he just returned 10 minutes ago. He said that he returned early because he heard on the radio that there will be a storm approaching." Masaomi sighed, "though I hope Wataru is safe tonight..."

"That. Is. Why. I . Am. Worried. About. Art-chan!" Tsubaki screeched, tugging his hair like a maniac. "Who knows what will happen to Art-chan?! There would be monsters lurking in the shadows..." Gasps, "NO!"

"Tsubaki, you idiot."

Tsubaki raised his head and saw Azusa on the stairs.

"Azusa! I miss you, my dear twin~!" He ran towards his twin, wrapping his arms around his neck like a monkey.

Azusa rolled his eyes, "You're being over dramatic again."

As the twins having their 'reunion', Ukyo felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. He took out his phone and saw that Natsume's calling him.

Ukyo quirked a brow, answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Kyo-nii."

"Oh, Natsume, what's the matter?" Ukyo asked.

He heard a sigh, "I can't come tonight, I'm stranded here." He heard again a sigh, and the sound of the rain falling on the ground.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in front of... Kaname-nii's favorite shop."

Artemisia's there also, he thought.

"Could you go inside and check if Artemisia is there?"

"Why?"

"She left two hours ago; she should be home now." Said Ukyo, sighing a little. "We're worried about her since she's not very familiar with the surroundings"

"Oh, Artemisia. The bride to be?"

Ukyo's eyes widened, "H-how d-did you know?!"

"Mother told me, " he simply said.

"This is harder than I thought," he muttered to himself. Now I thought I had the upper arm, he thought.

"What was that, brother?"

Ukyo sweat dropped, "O-oh nothing! Just call me when everything's okay."

_-Natsume-_

"O-oh, nothing! Just call me when everything's okay."

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Natsume stared at his phone, "What the?" he sighed and shook his head. "Same old Ukyo-nii."

Natsume stood in front of the store with a black umbrella from preventing getting wet under the rain. He walked towards the store as he checked his watch from his phone and it says, '8:30 pm'.

_It's late, _ he thought. _Ukyo's right, she should be home by now._

He sighed inwardly and knocked three times on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice said coming from the door.

"Uhh... I'm here for my friend, her name is Artemisia." he said.

"Oh," the person behind the door unlocked the door and revealed a woman wearing a white robe.

The lady smiled at him, "She's your friend?" she looked outside and noticed that it's raining. "Oh, dear! Come in! I don't want you to get sick or anything."

Natsume blinked, then smiled on her kindness, "Thank you," he said, bowing a little.

He followed behind the woman and saw her grabbed something from a box. She returned to him with a smile on her face and her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Here," she grabbed one of his hand and she put something on his palm, once her hand was gone Natsume saw a small antique hammer with a dragon wrapped on the handle like a snake. "I want you to have this."

Natsume's brows creased, "What do you mean by this?"

The lady smiled again, "Oh, it's just a gift from me. It will break anything." she said, winking at him.

"Anything?"

The lady laughed and waved her hand, "Hai hai, now, let's go to your friend, she fell asleep after we talked about her...'things'."

Natsume slightly narrowed his eyes, then nodded. "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

_"So tell me child, your role?"_

_Artemisia smirked and chuckled at the woman's words. It actually takes time for someone to know something, but this is different. Now she knows why they called this place 'off'. _

_"Well," she started. "There are things that an actress cannot tell her role to someone who she only met. You know what the teenagers say today, 'spoilers'. We don't want to spoil the fun."  
_

_"So you're making your friends know that you are what they think you are but you are not." _(That doesn't make any sense... lol..) _the woman shrugged, "well, you know what I mean."_

_"They are _her_ friends, not mine."_

_"But still," she took out a perfectly curved glass with rocks in it from the antique box and held it against her. "You need to tell them your real identity."_

_"What are you? Some witch or something?" she asked, glaring at the bottle._

_The woman smiled again at her, "No, I'm just an old lady selling fabric and dresses."_

_"Okay then, please elaborate me... this." she said, pointing the glass._

_The woman hummed, then placing the glass on the table. "This," she touched the glass, "is your shield," she tapped the glass, "and the rocks are you. They can see, you, but they cannot touch you because there's a wall-an invisible wall." she looked directly at Artemisia's eyes, "you want someone to break everything so that you can share 'that' everything from the inside with 'that' someone, am I correct?"_

_Artemisia laughed dryly, "This is so fucking cliche!" she laughed again, "I thought these things only exist in fiction and dramas."  
_(Welcome to our world, Artemisia. lol)

_The woman sighed sadly, "Open your heart, child. It's alright for you to tell them how you truly feel. It can lead-"_

_"I never wanted this..." she muttered, tears rolling down on her cheeks, "I never wanted this..."_

_The woman saw tears falling down from her face, she grabbed her hand and patted it. _

_"It's alright child, just tell them, I think they would understand." _

_Artemisia raised her head and saw the woman smiling again. She chuckled and wiped the tears off her face._

_"I'll tell them, tonight."_

* * *

Natsume saw Artemisia sleeping softly with a white blanket covered her body. He saw a roll of pink fabric and a box on the table, her bag on the end of her feet and her shoes on the floor.

"She's been sleeping for an hour," she sighed, "she must be tired from all the stress on how she's going to design the dress of her friend's dress."

_Dress? Oh, for Ema_, he thought.

He turned and faced the woman, then bowed.

"Thank you for taking care of my friend. We must get going, my brothers are very worried right now."

The woman nodded, "I understand," she patted his shoulder, "please take care of her as well."

Natsume nodded and headed towards Artemisia. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style.

_-Time skip (cause I'm lazy typing this and that.. lol)-_

After Carrying all Artemisia's things, he sat in the driver seat and started the engine. Since it was late and still raining hard outside, he decided to take her to his apartment. He called Ukyo that the both of them will not be coming over and said that they will be there in the morning. Much to Ukyo's dismay, he has to say yes.

Natsume sighed, rubbing his temple. He looked over his shoulder where Artemisia's snoozing in the back seat.

_Not bad for a foreigner, she looked beautiful,_ he thought.

Natsume smirked and stared at the hammer on his hands.

"Anything, huh?"

He put the small hammer inside of his pocket and drive off to his apartment.

* * *

-Back in the Asahina household-

The brothers (except for Louis, Iori, Yuusuke, and Wataru) sat on the couch with shock faces, their mother on the T.V screen, smiling cheerfully at them thru Skype.

"Are you serious, mother?

"This is..."

"...Insane.."

"But how?"

"..."

Miwa laughed and waved her hand, "All of you are being over-dramatic. This was planned last 20 years ago. Her mother wanted her child a suitable husband so she did business with me." she saw her sons gaped, "b-but, it's up to you if want to marry Artemisia. I mean, all of you are growing up now-"

"We know that mom," Tsuabki said in a bored tone.

"AS I was saying, if you don't want to marry her, then it's alright. I'm just saying this because the girl is now alone, her parents are gone-the poor thing doesn't know how to cook..."

"Mom..." Ukyo groaned.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Just think about it, okay?" she said to her sons, "I love you all."

"We love you too, mom." they said in unison.

Behind Miwa, Louis waved at them, "Miss you guys!"

Then the screen went blank.

As the brothers were having their own moment with the Marriage thing. Sure Artemisia was beautiful, smart and funny. But Marriage? Already? She only lived here for 3 weeks.

"So..." Tsubaki started.

"Yeah.." Azusa whispered.

"So..." Kaname repeated what Tsubaki said.

Then they all said in one breath.

"Who's going to be the groom?"

* * *

**Okay, so that ends chapter 4, I think I might be able to update tomorrow afternoon since school is close (NOOOO! T_T) **

**If you're wondering why was Louis is not with the brothers because he accepted a job from Paris, but do not worry, he will come out in the later chapters. Iori, well, he's in America studying so no-no for him (Let him study, people!). Yuusuke, he moved out when Ema and Subaru started dating.  
**

**I'm planning to have a sequel of this and the groom (if that happens, lol. SPOILER! .) **

**I'm going to ask you guys, who will be the groom?**

**(I'm going to put here the options)**

**a. Ukyo**

**b. Kaname**

**c. Azusa**

**d. Natsume**

**I noticed that most of the reviews said, Ukyo. Don not, again, worry. She might end up with Ukyo. MIGHT! LOL**

***SPOILER**

**(I'm going to put this at the end of my note, lol XD. This will be like the preview for the next chapter.)  
**

**Hikaru knows Artemisia's secret. **


	5. Living and Dead part I

I remember when I met her under the Eiffel tower, you could say that it was cliché and cheesy for a meeting. But, it was not the usual cheesy thing, it was snowing, couples were huddled close, exchanging warmth and kissing. It was very awkward for the both of us were the only people who were 'alone'. Her black hair was braided, black thick reading glasses were framed on her eyes-and her eyes, call me love struck, but its color gray, my favorite color.

Now that made me realize something..

I just met my future.

She looked in my way, her nose was slightly red due to the cold, her cheeks flushed also in red, and her lips... Pink.

After a week of stalking her and reading about her background, I decided to set the strings in and asked her out.

Well, at first she said no because she was busy with her work, but then, she said yes at the end.

I stayed in Paris for 2 months, and the both of us were still dating. I called her mon'ami because it's sweet, and she giggled when she heard me calling her that.

I visited her at work, sometimes bring her food or gifts to make her feel special (you know girls with their 'sensitive' feelings), but when I brought her a necklace, a ballerina, she didn't accept it. She said that it was very unfair for me to spoil her with gifts. And she also said that she's not used to the attention I was giving her.

So I kept the necklace for her and I will give it to her when the right time comes.

Months had passed, I was still in Paris for her. And as time goes by she's keeping her distance from me. I often saw her smile, even her laugh. I asked her if there's a problem, but she said no, she was fine. However, ever time I saw her, it's like the girl I've fallen in love with was gone.

I had come to my conclusion that I will find out what and why. And better yet, make things right the way it should be.

December has come and she still avoided me everytime I approached her. Last week of December, I've decided that I would be returning to Japan to continue my work as a writer. Lynda, her assistant called me and said that she was in an accident, I rushed into the hospital and talked to the doctor, she said that the other died, but got one survived. I walked into the hospital room, hoping the she'd be alright.

But then..

The moment I saw the color of her hair...

Blonde

I found that 'my' mon'ami was gone.

* * *

Artemisia woke up by the sound of mewing and purrs. She blinked her eyes for her vision to be clear, rubbing the light soreness on her neck. She heard again a mew and felt something soft on her legs. She sat up and saw two identical cats purring on her legs.

"I see you have woken up."

Artemisia gazed up where the voice were, gray eyes met striking violet ones. She blinked again and slightly smiled.

"Yeah.. Um, where am I? And why I'm wearing man's clothes?"

Artemisia was wearing a white-greenish tee that ends on her mid-thigh. She saw her things on the computer table and her clothes on the coffee table.

"Oh, you're here in my apartment. Do not worry, I didn't do anything...disturbing." He coughed at the last part, "anyways, you must be hungry, I just finished cooking breakfast. Go freshen up while I set up here."

Artemisia nodded, "Okay." she got up and took her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

(Time skip)

After doing all her morning rituals, Natsume had lent her an oversized shirt and a blue boxer short. The moment when she saw the food on the coffee table, her tummy made a grumble.

Natsume chuckled, already waiting for her to eat with him. "I think I'm on time."

Artemisia blushed and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, hehe." she sat down across Natsume and looked at him with a smile on her face, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Let's eat."

* * *

In the midst of the evening, the moonlight shining through the window across the room, a man, sitting on a plush chair, his legs crossed, and his back tensed due to the message he got earlier. He sighed and rubbed his temples, he thought that _he _had stopped chasing _her _shadow. He had cost too much money from her parents for her _hiding _and now he was still there, finding information about _'the-girl-in-his-dreams'_.

It was very stressful for the fact that he need to move her again and change her identity.

"I need a new job.." he muttered, his face lying flat on top of his laptop.

_%$^^&&^ is calling... %#$%^$% is calling..._

He groaned and took his phone from his pocket, lifting his face and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?"

_"Good evening, Mr. Flinn. Remember me?" _

"Yes, in fact, I do remember you, _Mr. Asahina_" he said, emphasizing the last words. "What do you want?" _  
_

He heard a chuckle. "_What? I just want to know if you're doing alright, that's all."__  
_

Lawrence rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, what do you want?"

_"You know what I want, the truth."_

"I told you, she died 4 years ago. It's now only Artemisia, Carmen is gone, _Kaname_. If I were you, I would stop this nonsense and focus in the _living_." with that he shut the phone off and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Carmen?"

* * *

My goodness! I am sorry for the late update. School has started and I'm in the last year of High School so updates would be on the weekends, so please bear with me. :) This would be part one of Hikaru's side.

Anyways, thank you for those again who reviewed! You guys rock! And also I saw that many are rooting for Ukyo... Hmmm... Muhahahaha. Let's see. I have revealed many info today. Lol.

*******SPOILER

Hikaru loved the 'dead' instead of the 'living'.


	6. Living and Dead part II

After eating with Natsume, Artemisia decided to go back home and finished the dress for the wedding was held next week. She checked her phone for calls and messages and she found two missed calls from Hikaru, five text messages from Azusa, three BBM messages, and five missed calls from Ukyo.

She sighed as she brushed her black hair, today was the day she tell them all the truth. It was now or never, she waited for this time for 5 years and at last, the time has come.

Or not?

* * *

How could something very simple is yet hard to understand?

Clouds were gray, people wearing black, sounds of whimper and sobs...

They're crying over the wrong Gonzales.

After I visited her in the hospital, she immediately told me the truth.

A girl sitting on the bed with her hands on her lap, a bandage wrapped around her head and eyes. Bruises and cuts on her shoulders and arms, her lips trembling and skin pale as if she was a living corpse.

Hikaru walks slowly and approached the girl.

"Hello?" The girl asked, her head tilted. "S-someone t-there?"

Hikaru's eyes softened at the girl's innocence. How could something very soft and fragile experience this?

"Yes," Hikaru replied, taking a seat on a chair beside the bed.

"Oh, what do you want?" She asked in a small voice.

"What's your name?" Hikaru asked.

"C-carmen." She stuttered out.

Hikaru sighed and pressed his palms on his forehead, feeling his eyes stings. This was not supposed to happen, he didn't want this, he only wanted the truth. The whole truth.

Hikaru closed his eyes and breathe deeply. The girl, however, sensed his discomfort.

"Are you alright, mister?"

Hikaru nodded and smile, though he knew she couldn't see because of the bandage on her eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright."

Carmen smiled at him and nodded, then frowned when she thought of her sister.

"H-have y-you h-h-heard a-a-abo-ut m-my s-si-ster?"

"Sister?" He asked, "Her name?"

"A-ar-temisia?"

Hikaru's breath hitched when he heard that name. He felt betrayed and hurt for Artemisia to lie to him about her Identity, but this is her sister now asking about her condition.

He sighed and gulped the lump in his throat.

"She didn't make it."

* * *

That's the end of Living and Dead. Lol, I hope this satisfies you again. XD I apologize if this is short, crappy chapter. Lol, but don't worry, I'll be back... soon.. XD

Before I put the spoiler for the next chapter, I have these stories in the other sections, Ouran High School Host Club and Kuroshitsuji, so, if you're a fan of Kyoya and Sebastian, please read, if it interest you, I'll Keep You Safe and The One That Got Away. :D Thanks in advance -hugs and kisses-

********SPOILER

She's unforgettable, as Azusa would say. "She never leaves my mind and heart, even if she's a whole new person now."


	7. Azusa's first love (EDITED)

As the brothers waited for Artemisia's return, Azusa left the house and headed to her working station. His steps were slow as if he was in a death march, his head hung low, and his hands in his pockets. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, as mush as he wanted to 'marry' the foreigner, he couldn't help but feel the weariness inside of him.

Why?

Because he's in love with someone else.

Azusa sighed again, his shoulders slumped, _This is harder than I expected_, he thought. _  
_

It started back when his mother took him to London as a birthday gift for him. He always wanted to go to London, the first time he saw the big Ben in a post card he began collecting pictures and souvenirs.

His clothes were like those old fashion sailor outfits in London (AN: If you know little Ciel Phantomhive, you'll know it.), he was wandering around in the Manor of his mother's friend. He abruptly stops his tracks when he heard a soft music coming from the corner. Little Azusa looked both on his sides, thinking of going to the music were or just go back to his mother.

He shook his head and headed towards the room where the music was. He tip toed slowly and grabbed the crystal door knob and pushed it ajar. He crept in and saw a figure dancing elegantly around the room.

The girl was wearing a black shirt and a pink tutu, her tiny-slender legs wrapped with pink strips that connected to her ballet shoes, beneath it a light shade of pink stockings. Her blonde hair in a french twist, curls draped on her neck.

Azusa stared at her with awe, his mouth agape, his glasses hung on his nose.

"Pretty.." he whispered.

The girl shrieked and stop her dancing. She turned around and saw Azusa staring at her with a blush dusted on his cheeks.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

Azusa blinked, then looking at his shoulder, he looked at her again with a dumb look and pointed to himself.

"Me?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yes, you." she pointed out.

Azusa blushed and looked down at his black polished shoes.

"Uhh... Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. So, lemme ask again, who are you? And what are 'ya doin' there?"

"Oh, I umm.. I'm Azusa. I-it's n-nice t-t-o m-meet you!" he bowed.

Azusa kept his head down, his eyes completely shut. _Man, I'm a complete idiot,_ he thought.

The girl giggled, "It's nice to meet you, Azusa. And you can lift your head now... gosh, I sounded like the Queen!"

Azusa stared at the laughing girl in front of him, his cheeks slightly pink.

"U-um.. et-to, what's yours?" he asked in his tiny voice. (AN: This is sooooo adorable! XD)

"Uh... I don't know if it's okay to tell you my name." she shyly said.

"N-no! It's alright, I bet you have a pretty name." he said, playing with his fingers.

The girl sighed, "It's not about my name, it's just you might see me as my twin sister," she looked down, "and I hate being compared to her."

"Who is your sister?"

"Carmen, what are you doing?"

Azusa and Carmen looked at the door and saw a man wearing a suit, his hand on the handle.

"Oh, Uncle Michael." Carmen said.

Michael smiled at his niece, his hand outstretched at her.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but we need to go."

Carmen sighed sadly, looking at Azusa with the cutest puppy dog look.

_"Goodbye then, Azusa."_

After that meeting he asked his mother the address of the house and he sent letters to her. Luckily, she also sent back.

Five years of sending letters, Azusa grew fond of the said girl. Every letter, every word, she said, makes his heart flutter.

When Azusa turned 20 years old, he wrote a letter to her about him visiting her in England. However, she didn't write back.

Azusa booked a flight to England, when he arrived there he saw a girl wearing black. Her hair also black, but her eyes...

Gray. The same as Carmen had.

The mysterious girl walked towards him, her cold, calculating eyes poured upon him, her heels clicking and clacking on the white marble floor.

"Mr. Asahina. I'm Artemisia Gonzales, Carmen's _cousin_. I knew that the both of you were sending letters. And I also knew that you wanted to meet her again." she said, her voice sending chills to his spine.

Azusa gulped the lump in his throat, "Where is she?"

"She died last week."

And with that, Azusa's heart stopped.

* * *

Azusa sighed, standing in front of Artemisia's working place. He grabbed the gold-plated (not really, gold) doorknob, turning it counterclockwise, then pushing it. After pushing aside the cream-colored door, he saw stacks of paper and pictures lying on the floor. He sighed again at the mess and started walking towards the light, brown table.

As Azusa picked the papers one by one, his violet eye caught a familiar handwriting. His eyes narrowed at the yellow-ish paper, reading its contents. Then suddenly, he gasped, his eyes widen when read the first paragraph of the letter.

"This... was.. mine." he whispered, grabbing another letter to read.

_Dear Carmen,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write you a letter last time. I was having my finals and I need to focus on my studies. How are you? It's been years since we last met. I talked to my mom last week and asked her permission to go there in London and visit you. I hope you're not busy when I get there, and honestly, I really missed you.  
_

_Anyways, Tsubaki, my brother had asked me to try voice acting, do you think I should go? I mean, voice acting is not my forte, but, I can't resist my brother. And I also remember, you're turning 19 next week right? Advance Happy Birthday! If you're wondering about your gift, don't worry. I have it here. And when I get there in London, I'll give it to you personally. _

_Wish you all the best,_

_Azusa._

_P.S When I get there, will you teach me how to play the guitar? Thanks._

"How did she got this?"

Azusa shook his head, folding the piece of paper and sliding it into his pocket.

He's going to seek all the answers and asked her why.

* * *

"Shit, I'm late."

Artemisia walked towards the elevator, her hair in disarray, the first two buttons of her top were open-slight amount of skin was showing.

This is it. The moment of truth. She's going to tell them the truth about Artemisia and Carmen.

As Artemisia waited impatiently for the elevator to rise up to the third floor, her mind was back in Natsume's apartment. He was a bit intimidating, yet good at some point. She just couldn't help but think of how he looked at her when she's not looking at him. It's like she's reading her like an open book.

'Ding!'

She shot her head and saw the doors opened. Artemisia stepped out of the elevator and saw that the brothers were all sitting on the red couch (except for Iori, Wataru, Yuusuke, and Futo). She cleared her throat, and the brother's shot their heads up and saw the soon to be bride looking at them with 'what are you guys doing' look.

Hikaru stood up first, not wearing his usual attire, but a simple, crisp, light blue shirt and black trousers. He walked towards her with a smile, he took her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Good morning mon'ami." he said, still his lips lingering on her smooth hand, his eyes staring at hers.

Ukyo glared daggers at his brother, his arms crossed, his hand gripping his own arm.

"Um.. What's the occasion?" Artemisia asked, her head tilted.

Ukyo stood up, sending glares towards Hikaru.

"We have news for you, Artemisia."

Artemisia quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I have news for you also, but you guys can go first."

"Your mother, had made an arrangement with our mother... A marriage proposal."

Artemisia froze in her spot.

"What?"

Ukyo step forward, "Are you alright?"

Artemisia shook her head, "I'm alright. It's just... I..."

Natsume stepped into their 'moment'.

"You'll have to pick a groom, you know." he lazily said.

Kaname also stepped into their moment.

"Now, that's settled."

The brothers stood in front of the bride-to-be.

"Who's going to be _your_ groom?"

Outside, Artemisia's looked very calm and calculating.

But inside?

No. Just. No.

* * *

This is the edited version. I was not satisfied when I read this last time.

********PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER/S

Masaomi stood in front of her bed, pictures of two same girls, one with blonde hair the other black, their hands joined together.

He couldn't believe this, she was alive all along.

Masaomi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and held it against his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Asahina, I was wondering if you saw the pictures and documents I send to you."_

"What are you doing?! This is impossible! I've seen her records and it's stated that she died when she was 19 years old! Carmen is dead!"

_"Really? Try and look again."_


	8. Wedding Bells

After the 'meeting de abansce' with the Asahina brothers. Artemisia hadn't picked her 'groom', she said it was too soon to get married. And besides, it's Ema and Subaru's wedding month. She didn't want to impose.

Well, speaking of Ema..

"Art-chan~! Thank you for designing my dream wedding dress."

Ema stood in front of a mirror, wearing the wedding dress that Artemisia made. The soon Mrs. Asahina twirled, giggling like a kid.

Artemisia smiled at her, kneeling down, her hair falling down on her shoulder as she inspected the gown for errors. "It's nothing. It's my job after all."

'Knock, knock'

As Artemisia continued her work, she shouted, but not too loudly, come in.

She heard Ema gasped in surprise. "Ukyo-san! What are you doing here? And wow, you look dashing in that suit."

Artemisia gazed up and saw Ukyo wearing his best suit, his hair combed fairly; still wearing his glasses.

"Thank you, Ema-chan. And you look beautiful in that dress." he complimented, smiling at his soon-to-be sister-in law. He then turned at the designer of the dress and smiled at her fondly, then frowning a little. "Why are you not still dressed, Artemisia? The wedding will begin soon."

"Oh, I need to see if there's any errors on the gown. I don't want my client's reputation all gone out by a strand of wool." she joked. She finally stood up and said. "Okay now, I'm done. Now shoo! I'm going to get dressed... oh, and by the way, Ukyo. Don't let Subaru see Ema before the wedding, it's bad luck."

Ukyo laughed. "I will, now go."

After 7 minutes, Artemisia stood beside the nervous, yet excited bride, wearing a ocean blue cocktail length, lux chiffon, over opulence dress with sheer bodice overlay and v-neck detail. Ema asked her to be her bridesmaid, but she declined and said that weddings was not her thing.

Artemisia sighed, rubbing Ema's shaking hands. "You're going to be okay."

"But, w-what i-if h-he-"

Artemisia cut her off. "Look, he loves you. Don't worry about it. And I saw him earlier looking all handsome just for you." she said. "And honey, when you saw him, you'll stare at him like a kid in the candy store."

Ema smiled as she blushed. "You really think so?"

Artemisia smiled and hugged Ema. "Yes, I'm pretty much sure." she patted her back. "Now, that's settled." she smiled warmly at Ema, a dimple showing. "I wish you all the happiness."

As the wedding sets off, the brothers with their respective partners, walked down the aisle. First was Wataru and a girl, same age as him. The girl walked slowly with the music, as she scatter rose petals on the red carpet. Wataru came from behind, and walked next to the girl with a pillow on his hands, two rings rested there, a cute grin on his face. Next was Masaomi, Ukyo, Hikaru, Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, and Louis, who just came from Paris with their mother. Iori, who just graduated from college, Yusuke, who just came home from Okinawa with his new girlfriend, and last but not the least, Fuuto.

And finally, the bride..

-Time Skip-

-Reception-

The reception was simple. Friends and family were having a great time. Delicious food was served to the guests, chatting and laughing at Kaname's jokes. The Asahina family, with Rintaro, were seated around a round table.

"So, how's Artemisia doing?" Rinatro asked, changing the subject.

Masaomi dabbed his napkin on his mouth. "Well, nothing's wrong. In my point of view, it seems she's having a good time with us."

Kaname nodded. "He's right." he said, sipping his wine. "She's not bad at all."

Rintaro nodded. "I heard that she's also getting married." he cut his meat on his plate. "Who's the lucky man?"

The brothers, (you know them) froze in their seats and looked nervously at their step-father.

"W-well.."

"Ehem.."

"Uhh.."

"That's..."

"Hehe..."

"Art-chan~?"

Rintaro quirked an eyebrow, taking a bite of his meal. "Well?" he asked, then noticing that the foreigner was not with them. "Speaking of Artemisia, where is she?"

"Oh, she's with mother. Mother said that she's going to give Art-chan something." Tsubaki answered, staring boredly at his glass.

Rintaro nodded and hummed. "Oh, well, I hope your mother makes it quick. It's almost time for the couple's first dance."

On cue, Miwa and Artemisia entered the room with warm smiles on their faces. Miwa looked at her husband and waved.

Rintaro waved back. "Where have you been? We were waiting for you guys, you should take a seat now. It's Subaru and Ema's first dance as a couple. What did you two do, anyway?"

Miwa mischievously smiled. Artemisia, however, slumped down on her seat.

"Well, I asked Artemisia to sing for Ema and Subaru."

Ukyo looked at Artemisia with a surprised look. "You can sing, Artemisia?"

Artemisia looked at him. "I don't sing." she answered.

Miwa tsked, pinching Artemisia's cheek. "You will sing. You promised me that."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay! Please, release me!"

Tsubaki butted in. "Hey~! I know that song! Please~~ release me, and let me go~~! Ow! Hey! What was that for?" he asked to Yusuke, his girlfriend giggling.

"Shut up idiot! You're noisy."

"Children. Please, stop. Continue your bickering when we go home." Natsume said cooly.

Meanwhile, Wataru, who's watching the scenes in front of him, felt happy and relieved that his family was now again complete. But he knew that his mom and dad will go back to Europe, and Ema and Subaru's going to move out and start a family of their own. And one of his brother's going to marry Artemisia. Either way, he's happy.

"Oh! It's time! Now, Artemisia, don't let me take you there by force." Miwa warned.

Artemisia sighed. "Fine..."

As Artemisia walked towards the mike, she saw Fuuto with a guitar strap around his torso and a blue guitar on his hands.

"You're going to play?" she asked, eyeing the guitar.

Fuuto scoffed. "Well, of course, duh. And you're playing with me."

"But I don't play the guitar."

"I know you can."

"How come?"

"Just play dammit!"

Artemisia sighed and rolled her gray eyes. She took the black guitar beside Fuuto and puts the strap on. As Artemisia and Fuuto arrange some things, back at the table number 13, the brothers were looking at them with confusion.

"She didn't tell me that she can play the guitar." Miwa said, sipping wine from her glass.

Azusa, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes on Artemisia's figure. He's now having doubts about her. The way she talks, the way she looks, and now, this.

"Hey," Natsume nudged his brother. "You okay?"

Azusa nodded, not taking his eyes out from Artemisia. "Yeah.. I'm okay."

Natsume quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, if you said so."

On the center of the mini stage, Artemisia and Fuuto stood there with their guitar in their hands. They waited for the couple to go the center of the ballroom.

"Ugh.. Could we do this quickly? I still have a presscon later." Fuuto groaned.

Artemisia rolled her eyes. "It's time." she said, counting 1, 2, and 3 in a whisper.

_"All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now,_

_know something now..."_

As their brother and housemate sang for the couple, they couldn't help but smile at them. They saw a rare smile crept on Artemisia's beautiful face. Her fingers were strumming the guitar chords gracefully, her left foot tapping on the floor for timing and beat.

_"Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name,_

_everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_is everything has changed..."_

Artemisia and Fuuto sang the chorus with ease. Ukyo stared lovingly at the singer as she plays the guitar. He sighed, letting his shoulders slump. It may be too soon to think and feel this, but he's falling for her. He thought that those women he thinks of when he reads those romance books were just plain fiction. But now, the type of woman he likes' now here, playing a guitar.

Artemisia and Fuuto sang the last lyrics of the song.

"All I know is a newfound grace

All my days,

I'll know your face..."

Artemisia and Fuuto strummed the last chords of the song.

"All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."

The people and couple clapped their hands at them, they bowed and said their thanks to them.

Tsubaki ran towards them with a grin on his face.

"That was beautiful! Art-chan~!"

Artemisia smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You didn't tell me that you play the guitar, Artemisia." Miwa sobbed.

"Umm.. That's because you never asked?"

Miwa cried louder. "I'm such a disgrace! I should have known!"

Rintaro rolled his eyes. "You're being over dramatic again."

Artemisia held Miwa's hand. "No! It's alright. I should have said that I play the guitar."

Azusa couldn't help but ask. "When did you start playing the guitar?"

Artemisia turned to him. "When I was 15."

"Who taught you?"

"My uncle." she answered, feeling weary at his gaze.

Hikaru and Kaname sensed her discomfort, so Hikaru butted in by wrapping his arm around Artemisia's waist, pulling her against his chest. Earning a few glares from Ukyo.

"You were great! Mon'ami~!" Hikaru cooed, rubbing his head on her hair.

Artemisia laugh. "Thanks."

Miwa's eyes sparked. "So you picked Hikaru as your husband?"

Ukyo, Kaname, and Azusa heads shot up and glared at Hikaru who's continuing hugging Artemisia.

Artemisia stared at Miwa with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "N-no! He's just being 'friendly', that's all."

The trio mentally sighed in relief.

_'Good..'_

_'I think I'll be more 'friendly' towards her from now on.'_

_'I should ask her to go with me in the studio sometimes.'_

"But," she started. "I could make an exception."

One point to Hikaru.


End file.
